1. Field of the Invention
Abrasive and polishing compositions, of the type used for impregnating cleaning cloths, buffing pads and the like for polishing of metal, glass, plastics and the like particularly a composition for removing surface discoloration while providing a protective wax coating.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following prior U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of the prior art: HILDENBRAND 1,515,950 , SCHOENHOLZ 2,907,664 , GUNNING 2,956,888 , SHARP 2,295,132 , FULENWIDER 3,071,479 , MARLEY 3,447,935.
Hildenbrand sets forth a metal polish composition including marble dust, water, aqua-ammonia, kerosene, Oleic acid and lemon oil.
Schoenholz discloses a self-spraying wax polish including wax, volatile organic solvent, water and emulsifiers.
Sharp indicates that a cleaning and polishing composition for automobiles can comprise oil, oleum spirits, wax, Oleic acid, borax, water and semilite.
Gunning discloses a waxing composition for automobile chrome parts, including wax, barium petronate, oil, morphiline, Oleic acid, snowfloss, mineral spirits and water.
Fulenwider teaches a combination cleaning polishing composition for lacquered or enameled surfaces. The material consists essentially of wax, abrasive, oil and organic solvent.
Marley sets forth a fluid polishing composition for removing surface discoloration and providing a protective wax coating. The composition consists of paraffin wax, hydrocarbon solvent, triethanolamine, Oleic acid, ammonia water, abrasive material and water. At column 4, lines 34-36, Marley states that the composition is spread on a dry cloth prior to application.
Although the foregoing references suggest the use of combining mineral oil, ammonia, silica and wax, they do not suggest the employment of stearic acid. Further, the proportions of ingredients in the present composition are not remotely suggested.